AatC: Armored Core
by thelonechipmunk
Summary: The chipmunks meet the desolate world of Armored Core 5! Alvin meets Simon after years of separation...only their reunion is a little short of friendly. Rated T for violence


**(This short story was inspired by the game, "Armored Core 5", a war game in which you pilot a 100 foot tall robot called an AC, or sometimes called a "NEXT", armed to the teeth with weapons from gatling guns to thermal laser cannons. Seriously, get the game some time. It's awesome. But anyways, enjoy this short! And please review! I value your critique!)**

**Alvin's POV**

I sit in the cock pit of my Heavy AC, staring in awe at the enemy AC that hovers before me, blocking out the sun. The Bright red and white war machine then lowers to the earth, and the radiant, blinding light beyond breaks over its shoulder, forcing me to squint. As the AC lands, its gaskets hiss like hurricane winds and its joints compress to accommodate the force of the unmoving ground. The road cracks beneath it's broad feet, and it turns as it takes a colossal step forward, crushing cars and debris as it shows off an enormous mass of machinery that juts out from its back and boasts two rows of three blades shaped like chain saws, a monstrosity of the likes I've never seen.

I swallow a lump of anxiety that had formed in my throat, compose myself, and nervously flip on the intercom. I hesitate, but manage to speak, "Surrender now! You and the rebels have committed crimes against the people, and you are to be sentenced to death, lest you comply. W-what is your answer?"

I wait and watch in anticipation, but the AC does nothing. After a moment though, I hear its intercom click on, releasing a few staticky crackles, "W-who are you?", a voice nervously responds. A very squeaky voice.

"Th-that's classified to enemies...my name's Alvin...Alvin Seville.", I reply hopefully, anticipating a certain response.

Silence...

"...B-brother...is it really you?"

I nearly vomit right there out of shock, "S-Si! Oh God, it's you!"

"Yes! I'm here! W-where've you been all these years? I thought you were dead!"

"No! No, I've-I've been quite well, actually. The corporation has kept me alive and well for several years now. I was only a helicopter pilot for the first couple years, but they one day decided I had potential for the Armored Core program. I've been fighting ever since."

Silence again falls over us...

"...You...you fight for the corporation?"

His words gently wrap around my mind...then abruptly squeeze painfully with sudden realization, "You...you're with the rebels?!"

Simon sighs, "That is correct. I-I'm with the resistance. You...why? Why listen to those...those communists?! They've blinded you of the truth!"

"You're wrong! They know what's best for the people! Without them, we WILL lose the war! They're leading us to a brighter future!"

"A bright future?! Are you insane?! Look around you! What have they done to fix things? Huh?! The world is in ruin! There's death, famine, and disease, and what have they done to help? More bombs, more guns, more tanks, more war! It's only getting worse!"

"Si, we don't have a choice! The only way to make things normal is to end the war!"

"Alvin, we've seen messages from the enemies requesting meetings to negotiate peace! Has the corporation done anything? NO! THEY HAVEN'T!"

"Si...I...I'm sorry, but you're a rebel. Please surrender so we can initiate a boarding. It's either I arrest you, or..."

"Or what, Alvin? Or you're gonna kill me? You're gonna kill the only brother you have left? Because I fight for freedom?"

I barely manage to respond, "I-If you make me..."

"...So be it."

Without warning, a piston fires out from the weapon on Simon's AC's back, knocking his left arm off this a shower of sparks and fire. The piston tucks in and latches onto the empty socket, and the mass of blades behind him orbits about the AC until it meets his AC's right arm, where it locks into place.

I hold my paws firmly on the controls, but can't work up the courage to do anything! I'd fought many rebel AC pilots before, never hesitating to do my duty, but I just...can't!

Simon speaks through a mic now plagued with static and glitches, "Af-er all th-is time! Yo-u've been playing for the wr-ong -eam! You wa-nna know how The-do-re di-ed? He was mu-rdered! By the h-and of you fools!"

The blades then disperse into a fan shape, and the AC's arm swings back as the blades close into a circle and begin to rotate, faster and faster! Red currents of strange energy course through the blades and arch to nearby objects, turning them to rubble and ash.

"Goodbye, Alv-in!"

"Simon, please stop!"

"AAA-A-AAAAA-AAGH!"

I fire my twin gatling guns out of fear as he rockets towards me, ripping holes in his AC and the surrounding buildings, but it doesn't faze him! The spinning mass of red and steel swings forward a-...

**(That quickly, it's all over...if you wanna see Simon's weapon, use this in the url on youtube, " watch?v=jDbafhVbTFM". It shows the weapon at the start, and the weapon in action at 4:12. Anyways, I hope you liked this short! Make sure to review! Also, please report any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes. May all munk kind reign!)**


End file.
